inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ermac
Ermac es un personaje introducido en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, y originalmente formó parte de uno de los mitos más populares entre los seguidores de la serie de videojuegos. En un comienzo Ermac, acrónimo de Error Macro''En ocaciones malinterpretado como "''Error Machine" y/o "Earnings per Machine"., era una macro para corregir errores de código en el videojuego Smash TV (1990, Midway). Ésta era una práctica habitual entre los desarrolladores de la entonces Midway Games en sus títulos. La revisión 3.0 de Mortal Kombat en arcade incluyó un contador de "ERMACS" debajo del indicador de Reptile Battles, en las pantallas de diagnóstico o auditorías del videojuego. Lo anterior inició los rumores sobre un posible segundo personaje oculto. En la práctica la macro nunca funcionó porque no existía razón de hacerlo: la máquina podía colapsar y reiniciarse, mientras que el contador siempre marcaba cero. Midway removió el contador de "ERMACS" en la revisión 5.0 del arcade de Mortal Kombat, en Marzo de 1993, sin embargo las especulaciones continuaron siendo alentadas por la revista especializada Electronic Gaming Monthly. En la edición n°51 de Octubre de 1993, el medio publicó una carta de un jugador llamado "Tony Casey", quien afirma haberlo encontrado, adjuntando una foto tomada por su amigo "Bob Shields", que mostraba al ninja rojo con la frase "Ermac wins". Luego se comprobó que la foto era falsa. La revista publicó otras cinco cartas mencionando el truco de Ermac en la edición de Diciembre. Eventualmente algunos jugadores dedicados y con conocimiento en programación comprobaron la inexistencia del supuesto "Scorpion Rojo" o "Ermac" en el primer videojuego, lo cual también ha sido confirmado por el mismo Ed Boon en reiteradas ocasionesDe acuerdo a lo publicado por Ed Boon en su cuenta de Twitter.. Sin embargo en la actualidad aún hay ciertos sitios relacionados, youtubers e incluso grupos de seguidores que persisten en afirmar la veracidad de este falso mito. Hasta la inclusión oficial de Ermac como personaje en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, y posterior a esta aparición, se han hecho varias referencias sobre el origen del personajeMortal Kombat II; mensaje aleatorio al terminar el videojuego: "CEAMR ODSE NTO EXITS", anagrama de "Ermac does not exist" (traducción sugerida: "'Ermac no existe'"'').. Historia El Emperador Shao Kahn ha fusionado las almas de los guerreros caídos de Outworld en un solo guerrero: '''Ermac'. En una de las misiones que Ermac cumplía para su Emperador en Netherrealm se encontró con Shujinko, quien estaba en ese reino en busca de los kamidogus. Ermac le enseño sus técnicas a cambio de Shujinko encuentre una Soul Stone, para no seguir debilitándose mientras se encuentra en Netherrealm. Después de que Shujinko fue entrenado, Ashrah ataca a Ermac confundiéndolo con un demonio. Sin embargo, Ermac derrota a Ashrah en un corto kombate. Ermac participó en la invasión de Earthrealm, y tras la derrota de Shao Kahn el control sobre las almas que forman a Ermac se debilitó. Fue entonces que encontró al guerrero Kenshi, quien lo liberó definitivamente del control del Emperador. Como muestra de gratitud, Ermac le enseñó la técnica Telekinetic Slam. Ahora con el control completo de su destino, Ermac decidió asistir al alma de otro guerrero que entendió sus sufrimiento, Liu Kang, para liberar a sus kamaradas del control de Onaga. Posteriormente durante el Armagedón, en los peldaños de la Pirámide de Argus, Quan Chi derriba a Kenshi, y entonces es atacado por Ermac arrojándolo lejos, solo para revelarse posteriormente como Shang Tsung. Reescribiendo la historia Durante el décimo torneo, Ermac es presentado por Shang Tsung como la última creación de Shao Kahn. A pesar de la impresionante demostración de poder previa al kombate, Ermac es derrotado por Liu Kang. Posteriomente en Soul Chamber, mientras Sub-Zero sigue su búsqueda de su hermano cuando se encuentra con Sonya, quien le revela que fue asesinado por Scorpion. Entonces, Ermac aparece molesto por la interrupción de su proceso de restauración en ese mismo lugar. Jax lo reconoce e intenta atacarlo, pero Ermac se adelanta y usa su telequinesis para controlarlo y extirparle los brazos. Cuando Jax cae abatido, Sonya se apresura a ayudarlo, mientras que Ermac ataca a Sub-Zero, pero es derrotado de nuevo. Más tarde, Ermac aparece derrotando a Johnny Cage en el torneo. Cuando ocurría la invasión de Shao Kahn en Earthrealm, Cyber Sub-Zero rescata a unos soldados de Kano, Goro y Kintaro, pero son interceptados por Ermac en su huida. Cyber Sub-Zero lo recuerda cuando lo enfrentó en Outworld, y nuevamente lo derrota. Luego de la muerte de Shao Kahn y durante el reinado de Mileena, él sirvió a la Emperatriz hasta que Kotal Kahn, junto con D'Vorah y Reptile se rebelaron, luchando Ermac contra la propia Emperatriz y derrotándola con ayuda de los demás, entonces su lealtad pasó a ser hacia Kotal Kahn siendo uno de sus generales y luchando por él en innumerables ocasiones contra la rebelión de Mileena. Ermac también está presente en The Kove luego de que D'Vorah matara a dos Osh-Tekk y robara el Amuleto de Shinnok para observar la escena del crimen. En ese mismo momento, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin y Takeda se liberan de su prisión y atacan a Erron Black, Reptile y Ermac, quien logra detenerlos y dominarlos momentaneamente pero finalmente es derrotado por Takeda. Vuelve a ser parte de un ataque contra los jóvenes defensores de La Tierra cuando Kotal Kahn decide hacer una expedición y matarlos. Ermac persigue a Takeda y a Jacquie pero es derribado por la hija de Jax. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente los guerreros del Outworld tienen atrapados a los guerreros del Earthrealm y están a punto de asesinarlos, Sub-Zero y sus guerreros Lin Kuei detienen a Ermac y a los demás. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. Rain es eliminado por Shao Kahn, quien requiere a un nuevo general. '''Ermac' se propone como mejor opción que Motaro ó Sheeva, pero Kahn decide finalmente por Sindel. En la confrontación final, Ermac se enfrenta con Sonya Blade. Durante el kombate, Ermac invoca a un obscuro ninja que emerge de su propio cuerpo, y ambos atacan a Blade. Jax acude en su ayuda atacando al ninja obscuro, mientras que Sonya logra derrotar a Ermac rompiéndole el cuello. Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts *''[[Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts]]. Durante la ''serie web interactiva, Ermac es uno de los primeros kombatientes en participar y pierde contra Sonya Blade. En el enfrentamiento, el mismo Ermac hace referencia a su enfrentamiento en Mortal Kombat Annihilation aunque en el mencionado medio se muestra que Sonya le rompió el cuello. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm *''[[Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm]]. En el capítulo ''Abandoned, Jax decide abandonar al equipo motivado por la muerte de su abuelo, pero pronto se ve atrapado en una trampa y es eventualmente capturado por Ermac, siendo la primera y única vez que aparece sin máscara. También tiene una breve aparición en el episodio final Overthrown. Mortal Kombat Legacy *''[[Mortal Kombat Legacy|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Legacy]]. Un anciano es víctima de un atraco por un grupo de maleantes, y en ese momento un ''ronin llamado Kenshi hace un breve sarcasmo hacia ellos. Después de derrotarlos en kombate, comparte un tiempo con el anciano, quien agradecido le revela la existencia de una espada llamada Sento, creada por Shao Kahn y custodiada por el demonio Ermac, quien se apodera de las almas de aquellos que fracasan al intentar reclamar la espada. Ermac solo puede ser derrotado atravesándole la misma espada en su corazón de piedra, pero nadie ha conseguido vencerlo. Al principio incrédulo, Kenshi es finalmente convencido por el anciano y viaja hacia las montañas para reclamar el arma. Después de explorar el lugar, Kenshi encuentra la espada Sento en el interior de una caverna. Justo al tratar de tomarla, Ermac aparece detrás de él y se enfrentan en kombate. Momentos más tarde se produce una explosión en la entrada de la caverna, de donde aparece Kenshi sin ojos y derrotado por Ermac. Mucho tiempo más tarde Ermac y Kenshi se vuelven a enfrentar, esta vez en el torneo en la Isla de Shang Tsung. Ermac kombate fiero y por un momento sometió a Kenshi con sus poderes, pero fue finalmente derrotado tras ser atravesado por la espada justo en el corazón, deshaciéndose en un breve destello de almas. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. En la serie de cómics Mortal Kombat X, '''Ermac' sirve como consejero durante el gobierno de mileena en Outworld. Él le anuncia sobre la victoria de Kotal Kahn en Z'unkahran y su inminente contra ataque con la asistencia del Dragón Negro. También confirma que Havik, el entonces consultor espiritual de Reiko, podría ser un peligro para ella. Fue entonces que Mileena ordena un viaje hacia la Isla de Shang Tsung. Durante la batalla en la playa de la isla, Ermac ayuda a Mileena en el kombate contra Skarlet y entregándole el Wrath Hammer para atacar a Reiko. No obstante el ataque falla y el mismo Reiko derriba a Ermac para desahcer definitivamente de Mileena y Kotal Kahn. La larga batalla en la playa es detenida por Raiden bajo la influencia de Havik, y Ermac es tomado prisionero para un ritual que empoderará a Reiko. Cuando finalmente es Havik quien se adueña del poder de las dagas malditas y tras destruir a Reiko, Ermac es sometido por el propio Havik utilizando el Amuleto de Shinnok hasta que fue detenido por la oportuna intervención de Takeda. Ermac es liberado por Mileena una vez que la batalla concluyó, pero en ese momento manifiesta su desacuerdo con el modo que ella tiene de proceder. Videojuegos Aunque no aparece de hecho, existe una referencia a Ermac durante el attract mode del videojuego WWF Wrestlemania (1995, Midway). El personaje es nombrado, junto con Kano y Sonya, en los primeros lugares del listado de Tag Team Records. Notas adicionales *Uno de los mensajes de la pantalla de game over de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks dice "Ask Ermac for Help" ("Pregunta a Ermac por ayuda"), como una referencia sobre encontrar a Ermac en el escenario Warrior Shrine. En el mismo videojuego, cuando al llegar a Warrior Shrine la estatua de Ermac ocupa el mismo lugar que, originalmente, ocupan los ninjas en Mortal Kombat. *En la Krypta de Mortal Kombat Deception existe un video conceptual que muestra la bio de Ermac. *La revisión Proto 8.0 incluyó el contador de ermacs con el nombre de error traps. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Legacy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat X Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat XL